My Sisterbased Seddie Story
by Hope Seddie
Summary: It's Seddie! I promise! It's just based on my sister and her crush! :D But loads of Seddie read and review! :


**Hey yo people! What's up? Ohkay, so my sister's relationship with her crush is something like this... And uh,, it might suck? I wrote this within half an hour. DON'T KILL ME! :O So, enjoy! Oh wait! Before, you start reading, I changed some parts, and my sister's crush is like Freddie, but she isn't. She's really gentle. But Sam needed to be rough. So... enjoy! :))  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I live in ASIA. Dan lives in AMERICA. They start with the same letter but they're different places. No way can I own iCarly... **

* * *

><p>So Freddie=Hot Nerd who knows everything and anything about computers. HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON SAM.<p>

And Sam-Bully, but has a sensitive side. Sarcastic. HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON FREDDIE.

"Yo, whats up? Who are you?" Sam said when she met Freddie in her church for the first time.

"Hey, I'm Freddie and I go to Ridgeway. You are?" Freddie replied, trying to be polite. even though he had no idea why Sam would've talked to him in the first place.

"Sam. And whatcha holdin' nerd stuff?" Sam remarked, rather rudely.

"No, I'm just helping-"

"Whoops, don't care." Sam interjected.

_Oh My Gosh! That Freddie guy is so hot! And he goes to Ridgeway! Maybe I can ask him out? _Sam thought. Just then, her best friend, Carly, walked by.

"Hey Carly, you look really pretty today." Freddie said, blushing.

"Awh, thanks Freddie, but I've told you many times, I'm not into you." Carly replied.

_Aw man! He likes Carly! Nevermind, I shall just treat him badly. I don't care. It's not like I like him anyway. _Sam thought, rather heartbroken.

_**-NEW SCENE-**_

**Sam's POV**

School. I hate school! Why does school have to start? And the worst of all, Freddie's gonna be there! Urgh, I don't have much of a choice. It's either going to school or detention. And I DO NOT want detention again. I wanna go to Groovy Smoothie with Carls and Shenny **(A/N: Shenny is one of Sam's close friends)** and be as far away from that nub as possible.

"Yo, whats up ya blonde-headed demon?" Freddie greeted.

"Oh shut up dork. And MOVE!" I said while punching him in his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"You were in my way, and you move when I told you to."

"That's because you gave me less than a second to move!"

"Oh boohoo, is wittle Fweddie upset because he got a booboo on his shoulder?"

"Ohkay, that's it! You-"

Freddork wanted to continue, but Carls came.

"Woah, woah, WOAH! What is going on here?" Carly demanded.

"Sam punched me!" Freddie complained. Oh that nerd...

"You were in my way!" I shot back.

"You gave me le-" Frednub couldn't complete his sentence until Carls interupted us AGAIN.

"Guys! GUYS! Quit it! Now why don't we shake hands, and exchange numbers, so you two can SCREAM AT EACH OTHER THROUGH THE PHONE AND NOT HERE!" woah, Carly seems a little mad...

"Fine." "Whatevs"

So we shook hands, which by the way, I crushed his. And exchanged numbers. He has one dumb number. Anyway, it's not like I'll text him or anything...

_**-NEW SCENE-**_

**A/N: these are text messages. The ones in bold are Freddie's and the ones in italics are Sam's**

_'Sup Fredgeek?_

**Would ya quit calling me names? **

_I would, if I respected you._

**Urgh! What is wrong with you?**

_Nothing! What's wrong with you?_

**Argh! You're so annoying!**

_Says the dweeb who literally follows Carly around._

**Fine. Hey, do you have a boyfriend?**

Sam was momentarily shocked. Why had Freddie just asked her that question?

_Nope. I'm scared._

She took some time to reply, since it usually wasn't her character to be scared of anything. But she really was. And she couldn't tell Carly, because she'd never understand. Carly was always in good relationships, many guys asked her out. And in a case of a break up, she'd always be the 'dumper' and not the 'dumpee'.

**Why?**

_Cos I'm scared of the heartbreak and what might come._

**Oh, you don't really have to be. I'm pretty sad myself.**

_Why?_

Now it was Sam's turn to be confused. Didn't Freddie have no trouble confessing his love? I mean, he's been chasing Carly around...

**Because I always get rejected. It's quite depressing.**

Woah, who knew Freddie would be so sensitive? Sam thought.

_Cheer up! :)_

**I can't cheer up! :'(**

Sam didn't know how to console him after his last text, so she just left it alone. Though she still wondered why he'd tell her all that stuff.

**_-NEW SCENE-_**

Still troubled by why Freddie would've told her all those things about him, she decided to seek Shenny, who was always able to interpret hints in text messages. They decided to meet up at Groovy Smoothie.

"'Sup Shenn!" she greeted.

"Yo, so the messages?"

**Shenny's POV**

As Sam showed me the text messages, I nearly did a spit take with my smoothie.

"SAM!" I shrieked, causing Sam to really do a spit take on some poor guy.

"What?"

"Don't you see what Freddie's trying to hint in his messages? He want you to be his girlfriend!"

"What? Impossible! He loves Carly!"

"It could be a cover up, just to get close to you, y'know."

"Whatever. Just tell me what it means!"

"Ohkay! So here, he asks if you have a boyfriend. He wants to know if you're available and if he could ask you out, cos he really wants to."

"Uh-huh. Real interesting Shenn. Cut the crap please."

I rolled my eyes at her. Typical Sam...

"And here, he tells you that he's sad, since he always gets rejected. He's trying to hint out to you that he doesn't want to get rejected anymore! So if by any chance, he asks you out, he really doesn't want to get rejected!"

Again, Sam did a spit take. And me? I did a facepalm.

"Really Sam, I should tape up your mouth before telling you all this..."

"Oh... My... Gosh.. YOU'RE RIGHT SHENN!" She screamed in my ear, which burst my eardrums. Thanks alot dude.

"You are one oblivious girl." I muttered, massaging my ears.

"So how do I ask him out?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm the message descipher-er, not the advisor!"

"Thanks anyway."

"You guys want a pickle?" The ever random T-BO asked.

"No.. We don't want pickles.. Pickles don't go well with smoothies..." I started.

"Well excuse me for thinking that all foods and beverages go well together." T-BO stated. Oh, T-BO.

_**-NEW SCENE-**_

"SHENN! I AM SO DEAD! I LOST MY NOTEBOOK!" Sam came to me, screaming.

"Thank you, and I lost my sense of hearing." I groaned. "Anyway, what's so important?"

"HIS NAME WAS ON THE NOTEBOOK!"

That gave me a shock. She is digging her own grave I'm telling you. "What? Where?"

"I... don't... know... I just can't find it anymore!"

"Well, did you bring it to church?"

"Yeah, but I doubt I lost it there..."

"If he picks it up, you are so dead."

"I know right!" Sam started. Before her eyes widened like dinner plates. "Oh... no..."

"What?" I asked. Then realising what she meant. "He's behind me, holding your notebook."

Sam could only nod.

"Uhh, hey Sam, I found your notebook?" Freddie started.

Picking up the awkward tension, I immediately left the room, thanking God that I wasn't involved in this. But still curious, I hid behind a plant and spyed on them. Cliche, I know.

"So, you found my notebook." Sam stated dumbly.

"Yeah, and it, uh, had my name on it, with, uh, hearts."

"Yeah, it sure does..."

"Not pushing my luck here but do you like me?"

"Yeah, I do." Sam seemed to have replied automatically, without even thinking. "I.. I mean-"

Sam couldn't finish her sentence. Freddie had kissed her.

"Awwwwwwwwwhhh!" I awh-ed behind the plant, which obviously gave away my cover.

"Shenny, were you hiding behind that plant?" Freddie asked dumbly.

Stupid Freddie, what do you think I was doing? Watching TV?

"Oh no, no, not at all, I was behind that plant WASHING MY SOCKS!" I fired sarcastically at him.

"Shenn? I thought you were leaving?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and you thought Freddie loved Carly." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, I should leave you two here and I'm really gonna go."

With that, I left, but just before that, I caught a glimpse of Freddie hugging Sam and Sam smiling happily in his warm embrace. Now how sweet is that?

* * *

><p><strong>Awwhhh! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that this will happen between my sister and her crush! [; JIAYOU JIE! xD Chim enough annot? ;P yeah, you might not know what I said, but here's the translation: All the best sister! the other part, I have no idea how to explain. _ enjoy! And review! Please review! It's for the hope that this is what will happen with my sister and her crush! :D Oh, and please read my other stories! Especially Sam's Little Sister! :)<strong>


End file.
